Cat Valentine
Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine is one of the main characters. She's a happy, positive person who can be ditzy at times. She always seems to be in a good mood and is often random, mainly in the way that she spontaneously tells stories about her very weird brother. She is portrayed by, Ariana Grande. Appearance *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Dyed Red (Original hair color, brown) *'Trademark': Red Hair Color; Ditzy,Bubbly,childlike attitude Cat is 5'0 Ft. She originally said she dyed her hair red because it is the same color as a Red Velvet Cupcake. However, in a more recent video, she said her brother thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night, and smashed a vase over her head, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood stained her hair and, liking the color, she decided to dye it that way. She has one dimple on her left cheek. Personality Cat is mostly always hyper, and is very rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival of the Hottest she says, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!', proving that she is very optimistic and positive about most everything. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. She is clearly very hyper and other traits, such as being easily distracted and making random comments constantly, could tie into it. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Slap video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often thinks you mean something offensive until you clarify it with her. She also has a slightly twisted sense of humor when it comes to herself which is shown in Tori Gets Stuck when she screamed into the stethoscope worn by Andre, and in A Christmas Tori when she pretends her hand got crushed in her cotton candy machine. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily but this has died out relatively quick throughout the show (This is exactly like Misty from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show.) Cat's hair color is a maroon color. It is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food. Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy, and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times – although in all fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. {C {C Cat's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and often is displayed as playful and harmless. While Cat is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelled at. This is also shown in Wi-Fi In The Sky, when she logs off the chat after Tori yells at her. In one instance of her mental capacity, Cat is put in a hospital ward and has protection cubes put over her hands. Cat is also very flirtatious and boy-crazy, as seen in the episode Survival of Hottest, when she abandons her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is 'really cool'. One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach, around the belly button. Cat seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. Also on TheSlap, she created a video and a blog chronicling how she tricks cute boys into being interviewed (the first named Martin played by: Jordan Andrusky, the second named Jesse played by: Aldo Quintino) by inviting them over to a 'party' at her house. The 'party' then turns out to be just the two of them alone. Cat then asks Martin and Jesse questions, such as where Martin grew up and what he likes in a girl (specifying hair color and flipping her hair in his direction while asking, "Redheads?"), as well as feeding him grilled cheese she says she made herself, playing romantic music, and dancing with him (she compliments him on his dancing technique). Cat leans her head on Jesse's shoulder and asks him to feel her freshly-washed hair, then asks him what kind of dreams he has (asking if he dreams of sports, cars, girls, or one girl in particular, implying herself). She also asks him what his favorite musical note is, and when he does not know how to respond, demonstrates her singing ability while leaning in close to his face, then kisses him and asks flirtatiously (which note was his favorite). Cat's dancing style (during which she favors her curves) can also be seen as provocative, such as in Freak the Freak Out, where she dances onstage during her duet with Jade as well as during part of Tori's performance and is seen doing so with an attractive guy after Tori wins the competition, and in iParty with Victorious, where she shakes her chest with her arms extended. Other boys she has dated and/or flirted with include Dusty (mentioned on TheSlap), Daniel (Cat's New Boyfriend), Tug (Prom Wrecker), Sinjin (Robarazzi), Gibby from iCarly (iParty with Victorious), and Jason Sikowitz (Sleepover at Sikowitz's). She has also kissed Robbie (to show him that a girl can kiss a guy without it meaning anything) in Stage Fighting and Beck (for a movie) in A Film by Dale Squires. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega "You were so awesome in the big showcase." '' ''"Aww, thanks!" - an exchange between Cat and Tori in Pilot. {C (2010-present: Best Friend) Tori and Cat are very close friends, and Cat is the first girl to ever meet Tori (Even saying "Oh my Gosh!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat also seems to be the only girl Tori is friends with, as Jade and her being frenemies and Trina being her frenemey/sister. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On TheSlap, Cat posted a picture of Tori named MY BFF TORI in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying "Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori." Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has a mini show called "The Funny Nugget Show", and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. Tori is also the only person that Cat has punched in the show. (See: Cori) André Harris "Little Red. You're little and you've got red hair." "Oh, that's so creative!" '' - an exchange between Andre and Cat in Tori the Zombie. '(2008-present: Close Friend)' André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which seems to really amuse her. In Survival of the Hottest, when she finally gets them out of the RV, André picks her up excitedly. Also, the two are seen in a video on TheSlap where Sikowitz ambushes them at lunch with a Drive-by Acting Exercise. The two are, also seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro '' (2008-present: Best Friend; Possible Crush) Cat and Robbie seem to be very good friends.Cat is also the nicest girl to Robbie,Cat and Robbie are also tolerant of each other behavior. Although, Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes Cat to get upset as well as constant apologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to Robbie his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to meet his parents. In Rex Dies, Cat shows some concern for Robbie when Rex is "dying" and was the only one serious about taking Rex to the hospital saying that Rex is not a puppet to Robbie. In The Birthweek Song, she goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house. In Prom Wrecker, Robbie asks her to the Prome and it can be inferred that Cat would've gone with Robbie if another boy hadn't already asked her. After Cat rejects Robbie's offer to go to the Prome with him, she walks away looking sort of upset. She also seemed upset throughout the whole Prome after Robbie accused her of lying about having a date. In Locked Up, when Robbie appears in the girls' bed, the other girls seem upset with him, but she welcomes him by saying, "Hi!". In Who did it to Trina, Cat was supposedly flirting with Robbie and doing things such as feeling his muscles (this was probably false, since he also claimed Trina was flirting with him). In A Christmas Tori, Cat hugs and kisses Robbie on the cheek when he gives Cat her Secret Santa gift. In The Breakfast Bunch, Cat seems to be flirting with Robbie once she sees his new look. At the end, she gives Robbie the gum she was chewing, and he smiles and puts it into his mouth. Cat seems to go to Robbie for help as seen inAndre's Horrible Girl when she called him out of everyone else to come help . It is also possible that Robbie may have a crush on Cat, as seen at at times on episodes such as Jade Gets Crushed (the cardboard cutouts) and Prom Wrecker (Robbie asked Cat to Prome).(See: Cabbie) Jade West . Copy "Cat"]] (2008-present: Best Friend) Cat and Jade are best friends. Jade is kinder towards Cat, while Cat is much less sensitive around Jade. In Freak the Freak Out, they sang the song "Give It Up" together. They were also seen dancing very closely to one another (with nearly the exact same choreography) while singing. They seem to love each other like sisters. Often times, when Cat says something about her brother, Jade will assign Cat various activities (like in "Rex Dies", "Beck Falls for Tori", and "Terror on Cupcake Street") to keep her occupied. (See: Cade) Beck Oliver "Guess who!" "Umm....Is it Beck?" - Danny and Cat about Beck in Cat's New Boyfriend. (2008-present: Good Friend) Even though they are quite opposite, Cat seems to be somewhat good friends to Beck. They've never shown any dislike towards each other. In the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it too much. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. In A Film by Dale Squires, Beck kisses Cat for the movie Tori directs. In Andre's Horrible Girl, Beck protects Cat when the earthquake hits. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's (now ex) girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together. Beck seems to tolerate Cat's strange behavior and doesn't really get annoyed with her. (See: Bat) Trina Vega "I'm calling Cat. What's her number?" - Trina in Survival of the Hottest. (2010-present: Friend) Trina and Cat never really knew each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies a glue to Tori's face. Cat and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because it is vulgar. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, causing them to arrive late to Tori's show. They are considered friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. In "Who Did It to Trina?" , Cat is horrified when Trina falls, as she shuts her eyes and asks if it is over. Also, on theSlap, Cat had pictures of Trina that she posted on theSlap even though Trina told her not to. Apparently, Trina hasn't killed Cat yet. (see: Catrina) Erwin Sikowitz "Look! I'm Sikowitz!" - Cat dressed as Sikowitz in Beck Falls for Tori. (2008-present: Teacher) {C {C Sikowitz is Cat's acting teacher. In The Bird Scene, Sikowitz hit Cat in the face with a ball for an acting challenge. Then, Cat comes back to ask a question, and he hits her again, saying (to Tori), "We'll never know her question." Sikowitz seems to dislike Cat, in a way that she annoys him. Cat supports Sikowitz when he is singing "Number One" at Karaoke Dokie. (Freak the Freak Out) Later, in The Diddly-Bops, Sikowitz is very happy that Rex tells Cat to shut up after singing about the Wagafuffles. In Cat's costume design class she makes a costume to look like Sikowitz. In her costume, when she sees him, she imitates him. Sikowitz doesn't seem all too offended. In Terror on Cupcake Street, when Sikowitz says "creative students" he pats Cat's knee, meaning her thinks she is creative. (see: Cikowitz) Quotes *"I thought this was a closet party." *"According to this map, an inch and a half." *What's that supposed to mean!? *Yay! I love excitement. *Good Heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere! *And it sounds kinda gross... *My dog has a black nose. It's so cute, like a baby meatball. *YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! *WHY DON'T YOU JUST KICK ME IN THE FACE?! *My hair colour has nothing to do with my psychological problems! *Oh my God, underwear that floats! *Why chew what you can drink? *Why would they say that?! *Do you know what cheerleaders have? ...Pep. *Sorry, I'm a little shellfish! (laughs) 'Cause shrimp are very self-centered. *This is kidnapping! ... Or cat-napping! (laughs). *(innocently) You said to. Songs Duets Solos In A Group Number Unrealeased Songs Back Up Vocals Season Two: *''Best Friend's Brother'' In Prom Wrecker **'Singer': Tori **'Back Up With': André *''All I Want Is Everything'' In Locked Up '' **'Singer': Tori **'Back Up With': Jade, André and Trina 'TheSlap:' *Strangers on a Bus'' In TheSlap Video **'Singer': Robbie **'Back Up With': Jade Gallery Click here to see Cat's gallery! Trivia *It seems as the series progresses Cat has gotten more stupid and less niave then in the first season. *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat weighs "only, 90 pounds". He might have been exaggerating, but considering her height of 5'2" (1.58 m), this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated twice that Cat's character is bipolar. *The first known product she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. Other products she has purchased include the Ball Freshener, The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer, The World's Thinnest Tennis Racket, and The World's Brightest key chain, among others. *She still eats baby food, much like Quinn in Zoey 101, another Schneider Production, who is also considered weird and enjoys baby food. *She enjoys Sunday afternoon naps. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. Ironically, the actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. *Cat has naturally curly hair, as revealed in the Pilot. *Like Ariana Grande, the girl who portrays Cat, Cat has also dyed her hair. Cat has never said it is a natural color, and she did not protest when Sikowitz called her "synthetically red-headed" (Helen Back Again). *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are gay when she says, "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." This was mentioned by Dan Schneider on his blog, but people can look at it in another way that is more kid friendly. *She has a cousin and an uncle of the same name: Jesse. *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Dan Schneider revealed in an interview that Cat's middle name is Hannah. *According to her video profile, her favorite foods are red velvet cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. *Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she is, if not weirder. It is also confirmed sometimes how her brother gets injured. She seems to care about him, as she states that she "gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food". *It has not been confirmed yet if Cat only has one brother or more than one brother as she only says "My brother...", which could imply that she has more than 1, but refers to them all as "my brother". *Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. (Tori the Zombie) *If you look at Cat's screen in Wi-Fi in the Sky, it shows the site of SkyStore, meaning she is still buying from SkyStore. *Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because she loves to eat red velvet cupcakes. *Cat says in Cat's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. Or she could really be allergic to almonds, because she was misquoting the phrase, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend," because she didn't know it was "diamonds" instead of "almonds." *She can use her toes to scratch her nose, as seen in Rex Dies. *Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. *Cat says that she hates helmets in The Birthweek Song. *Her name could be a reference to the actress and singer Caterina Valente. *Ariana Grande has to pitch her voice significantly higher to play Cat. *Cat loves mass texting (A Film by Dale Squires). *In The Birthweek Song, Cat says that she loves elderly people, and thinks it's "so cute" how they shake when they pour their juice. She mentions on the Slap that she lives across the street from a Special Home For The Elderly. *Cat has a talent for knowing people's exact clothing and limb measurements. *She has made herself many outfits for her Costume Design class, including a Sikowitz costume, Little Bo Peep, a spy, a copy of Tori's dress in Beck Falls for Tori, and a superhero costume. *Cat posted on her Slap profile that she can not snap her fingers. However, she snaps her fingers when she remembers the name of sweet & sour sauce in Wok Star. *Cat revealed on her Slap profile that she averages 407 text messages per day. *According to her 'Cat Bash' poster, Cat has a crazy neighbor who throws things at people. *Cat has a dog, according to Stage Fighting. *Cat's favorite flavor of shaved ice is cherry, according to Survival of the Hottest. *On one of her The Slap video's someone asked what's wrong with her. She said that her parents took her to doctors, and there's a theory that her mom is a competitive breath-holder and she held her breath a lot when she was pregnant with Cat. *Cat is a member of the Yerbanian prison gang, as she said in Locked Up. *Also said in Locked Up, Cat loves mushrooms. *Cat takes every sentence expression literally. In example, in iParty with Victorious, when Lane told her to type anything on the speechy keen app, she did type the word "anything". *Cat has a wide variety of talents (including juggling), as shown in Helen Back Again. *Cat loves Sesame Street, as mentioned in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Cat has mentioned on TheSlap that she has a French neighbor whose cat she watches. *According to her second Tweet Time with Cat video, her brother hit her with a vase (thinking she was a burglar/intruder) and the blood in her hair inspired her to dye her hair. *Cat's hair has darkened since the first season. It also got a little longer in the second and third seasons. *Cat loves the dancing and singing kid's group, The Waggafuffles, as seen in The Diddly-Bops. *Cat said in A Christmas Tori that she likes short pants, which can explain why she mostly wears shorts on the show. *Along with Tori, she has over million fans on her slap page . *She and Trina are the only main characters whose lockers have not been shown/pointed out. *It is revealed in The Breakfast Bunch that she is a vegan. *On the Slap, Tori stated that she thinks that French toast gives her super powers. *As mentioned in Car, Fire and Rain her favourite actress is Mona Patterson and she was very upset when she heard that she has (supposedly) died.